Generally, this type of apparatus is widely known as an apparatus that forms an image such as a photograph of face and character information on a medium such as a plastic card. In this case, known are an apparatus configuration for directly forming an image on a recording medium and another apparatus configuration for forming an image on a transfer film and transferring the image to a recording medium.
In such a card generation apparatus for transferring a transfer protective film ribbon (film) to a card, such a configuration is disclosed that a transfer region of the film is transferred to the card with a heat roller, and that the back tension is applied to the film from the time the card rear end arrives at the heat roller (Patent Document 1). In this apparatus, the back tension to apply to the film is given by a rear end peeling motor rotating in the direction opposite to the film transfer direction. By this means, with respect to the card subject to transfer, it is disclosed that the film is peeled off starting from a non-transfer part toward the transferred part of the film (the film is pulled from the rear of the card toward the front), and that a film residue is thereby eliminated in the card rear end edge portion to improve finish.